Illusions of Deception
by Shrugs
Summary: When the Dai Lee manipulates the minds of the key players in the coming war, they manage to create bonds that are unbreakable...and change destinies that are set in stone. Did I mention Sokka's expression when he meets the future Fire Lady? Mainly Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**Illusions of Deception  
Chapter One  
Chibi-Hotaru-Tomoe**

Taking place in Ba Sing Se, the future rebel leaders against the Fire Nation are brought together by the Dai Lee. Manipulating their minds, they create bonds that may permanently change their true destinies. And let me tell you, meeting the future Fire Lady, Sokka just isn't happy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the children.

Well, this is perhaps one of the longest chapters I have ever written. I hope I continue to keep them longer. I really planned on making it even more so, but I am leaving for a trip this weekend so I wanted to be able to start fresh on new chapters without a computer.

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy!" 

Little padded feet raced through the halls of the fire palace as a young boy, no older than five, leapt to give his father a hug. Laughing, Fire Lord Zuko held his son tightly to his chest. He had been away for three months, securing the treaty between the Earth Kingdom and his own country, and it felt great to be home.

"Oh, how I have missed you, my son," he murmured, closing his eyes to hold in the moment.

His words were filled with the longing he had held inside to be near his child. The last few years had been hard for them all. It had taken a long time for the country to become used to his presence as Fire Lord after the overthrow of his father, Ozai. A year later after changes, they were met with a new woman bearing the title of Fire Lady. Immediately polar opposites, the Fire Nation and Water Tribe worked to build their broken countries. Even the Earth Kingdom sustained the sudden peace, keeping their armies from touching Fire Nation immigrants out of respect for the change. It was still hard for anyone to outright forgive the Fire Nation's previous actions of destruction, but they would wait for them to prove their worthiness. It was better then plummeting into another war.

"Guess what!" the bright, blue eyed boy continued, not noticing his father's need to take everything in. To him, it was as if he had never been gone, and everything was back to the way it was.

After moments of silence, Zuko realized that young Lu Ten—whom had been named in honor of Iroh's son—really wished for him to guess. Blinking, he searched for any answer he could give. "Umm…you ran around in your mother's dress again?" That moment had been rather unforgettable.

Giggling, the child shook his head. "No!" he acted as if his father was the silliest creature in the whole Palace. "Uncle Sokka is here and he said that he's going to teach me how to fish!"

Before even questioning what his brother in law was doing inside the Fire Palace rather than being located in the South Pole, he found himself snorting in disbelief. An amused shot of smoke puffed from his nostrils. While Sokka was now tolerant of the Fire Lord—Zuko would even admit to being rather fond of his brother-in-law and all of his sarcasm—he couldn't help but find it amusing. It was hard to believe that the once clumsy Water Tribe peasant had transformed into a real warrior. The knowledge of that, however, didn't hold back any remarks he had about Sokka's competence.

"He couldn't catch a cold. How is he supposed to teach you how to catch a fish?" he mused to himself before leaning forward to his son's ear. "Well, make sure to push him in the water once for me."

The grin that had formed on both the Fire Lord and Fire Prince's faces were soon wiped off as a questioning voice entered the room.

"Oh really?"

Quickly standing up, setting his eldest child by his side, Zuko smiled innocently. "Honey, you know I was just…" trailing off before he could finished, the great Fire Lord nearly cowered before his Fire Lady as she took a step towards him. "Did you know that you look particularly lovely today?"

Smirking at his sudden change of subject, Lady Katara folded her arms in front of her, raising an eyebrow.

"And you didn't even come to see how I was doing. You immediately have to start picking on Sokka," she accused, dramatically pouting. "I guess I now know why you married me. You wanted my brother. Wait until Suki finds out." A grin quickly spread across her face as she raised an eyebrow, as if daring him.

Unable to resist any temptation, Zuko darted forward, the two of their lips connecting. Yet even with their long separation, the Spirits wouldn't allow them a moment of peace as a chorus of 'ews' rang out behind them. Pulling apart sheepishly, the two noticed that it was Sokka leading the pack with Lu Ten and his own six year old son, Kesuk.

"Oh yeah, very mature of you, Sokka," Katara rolled her eyes at her brother. He had just entered the room, arms wrapped around his very pregnant wife, Suki. He had sworn that if the child was a girl, he would name her Yue.

"Atleast I don't allow some Firebender maul me all the time."

"And I better not find anything like that, or my thoughts may be confirmed," the waterbender smirked towards Zuko as if daring him to argue with her. Instead he gaped in disbelief, wondering how the topic kept coming up.

Sokka exchanged a confused look with his wife before leaning over to whisper in her ear. "See? I told you we shouldn't come. They're acting weird again, like last time."

Rolling her eyes, Suki shook her head. "Like last time? Sokka, you ran in on Zuko during a meeting, accusing him of sending a servant to assassinate you."

"She was trying to attack me!"

Blinking, wondering to the depths of the earth how she had been 'blessed' to have him as a brother, Katara found herself staring at him in disbelief. "She had a fish."

"Hey, it was a ten pound fish. I don't know if you know this, but they can be very dangerous." Pausing, Sokka turned a glare toward his sister. "What was she doing with a fish in my room, any ways? She was going to poison me!"

Slapping her forehead, Suki sighed before pinching his ear and pulling him away. "I'm sorry. I'll be right back."

"Oh, no need. Take all the time you feel necessary," Zuko insisted before muttering something about the Water Tribe and it's insanity, only to receive a stream of water shot in his face, his shock droned out by Lu Ten, who clapped cheerfully.

* * *

"Great job, Twinkle Toes. We're going to be late." 

Toph didn't need sight to see that it was getting late. She could feel the air getting cooler, and she was getting hungry. It had obviously been hours since they had had their breakfast. Worst of all, it had been nearly two days since she had managed to feel the Earth beneath her feet.

Aang pulled a look of horror onto his face at the Earthbender's accusation, defensively pointing at himself. "And it's my fault?"

"Yes," she declared matter-of-factly. "You just had to take that detour through the Dusty Caverns to see the cheetah-camels. That cost us nearly eight hours of flying time. We'll never make it to the Fire capitol before dark!"

"Like it would really matter to you. You wouldn't be able to see whether it was light out or not," the Avatar muttered in response. They had been rebuilding throughout the Earth Kingdom, using their bending skills to create homes and to create peace between the Earth and Fire people who now inhabited the land. The progress was slow, and they had been at it for four years, with few breaks. It was still incomplete, but the two had decided to visit Katara and Zuko at the Fire Palace before seeking out Sokka and his family in the South.

While the two were on land, Aang and Toph were left with nothing but being leaders of their land. They had to represent themselves as disciplined as possible, proving to be completely adequate adults. So when they were alone, their frustration came out in childish rants—the two were now adults at the age of nineteen, and still they argued as if they were four.

Rather responding this time, however, Toph merely grunted before flopping down. Had she been able to see, she would have appeared to be staring up at the sky. Slowly she found herself questioning why she had agreed to go along. She missed solid ground so much, it was too much of a bother now to even argue about it. Sure, she adored the Sugar Queen as much as Aang and the rest of them, but she couldn't help but be wistful for her only way of sight. When she rode on Appa, it was like being in an eternal night, without the moon or the stars to guide her. It was times like those that made her feel useless, something that she feared the most.

Sitting up again, this time straight, she pulled her knees to her chest. Resting her chin, she found herself sighing. Toph wasn't the little girl she had been those years ago. Even if she was as self reliant as ever, she had become dependant on something else.

"Aang," she whispered softly, to be met with his hands on her shoulder. "I don't know how much longer I can do this."

Allowing her to lean on him, he whispered encouragingly into her ear. "Don't worry. We'll get through this."

The two laid silently against each other, taking in comfort from one another. Their secret was their dependency for each other. Traveling companions for years had lead the two polar opposites to become attracted in a way that they themselves couldn't allow. But moments like these were what they needed to get by. And they would, because they had each other.

* * *

Iroh laughed as his two great nieces, Ursa and Kinapak, raced after each other inside their playroom. While he would admit to getting older, the Dragon of the West was not one to give in to defeat. He would spend most of his time with his nephew's children, finding solace in their innocence—something that brought peace to his heart after years of journeying in trouble and fear. 

The young girls were twins at the age of three, both named after their parent's mothers. Identical with their gold eyes and darker skin, the only matter that separated them was their abilities. From birth each had had an obvious attraction to their element, deeming them to have the respective name of their grandmothers.

"I got you!" Kinapak's cheerful voice echoed through the room before she burst into another fit of giggles. Running from where her sister stood, she took to her sheltering spot on Iroh's lap, where he in turn extended his laughter to booming chuckles. Pinning the young girl to him, he attacked her with tickles on her bare feet.

Her shrieks of laughter continued as she struggled against his fingers. "Uncle Iroh, stop it!" she begged in a childish voice. Waiting a moment before caving in, he set her down to the floor where she giggled once more. Ursa joined with her before waiting for an unsuspecting moment and then reaching forward again.

"You're it!"

The two girls continued in their game, occasionally reaching each other before turning around in their endless circle. Almost like that of Yin and Yang, Iroh mused.

Only much more…hyper.

The two girls were practically an endless sort of energy, something he missed. And yet as he watched them, he noticed another figure running through the hall. All he had to catch was the streak of a royal marking to realize that it was indeed Katara racing towards the Foyer. Smirking to himself, he couldn't help but note that his nephew was most likely arriving. Looking towards his children, he debated whether or not to tell them that their daddy was home. Taking note of Katara's enthusiasm, however, he made a mental note to give them a few moments to catch up.

* * *

"Suki, make sure that Sokka doesn't let him fall in the water," Katara was giving her sister-in-law some last instructions for her son's wellbeing. Sure, she knew that Sokka wouldn't do anything to hurt Lu Ten on purpose. But he was rather clumsy and absentminded. 

"I promise," the Kyoshi Warrior grinned understandingly before ushering her husband out the door, the two young boys at their heels while they chattered about how much fun fishing was going to be. Sokka, however, was rather distracted as he looked between the Fire Lord and Lady.

Raising an eyebrow at her brother's actions, Katara didn't even need to ask before he gave his warning. "You two better behave. I saw enough of the mauling earlier."

Groaning in embarrassment, the Fire Lady smacked her forehead while Zuko turned a light shade of red. Honestly, what did his brother-in-law think he was? A platypus bear? Honestly. No answer was needed, however, as Suki pulled him out by his ear as if he was one of the children that stood between them. His objections could be heard throughout the many courtyards.

Turning now to his wife, however, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "So, how were things while I was away?" he asked, raising a curious eyebrow as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

Shrugging, Katara searched for an answer before finding the most honest one she could give. "It wasn't anything special without you. The kids missed you…and I guess I did too," she added as an after thought, sticking her tongue out at him playfully. Grinning, he leaned in.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to make up for that, won't I?" his lips had almost met with her before the door to the hall was opened. Pulling away from each other, a voice could be heard stammering in embarrassment.

"Umm…well, that's not something you see every day," Jet snickered slightly as he looked between the two before pulling a quick, official expression on his face. "Fire Lord, the Avatar's bison has been spotted two miles away."

Muttering about how he needed to have the guests schedule their arrivals, Zuko thanked his top Commander. "Very well. Once they have arrived, please show them in. The Royal family will be here to greet him."

Nodding in comprehension, Jet turned to leave the room before Katara interrupted him.

"Commander Jet. Why don't you and your family join us these evening for dinner? It seems like a reunion is in order," she suggested. It was more than obvious that the old gang that led the rebellion was all coming together once more, something that hadn't happened in years.

Grinning at the invitation, he quickly agreed. "I would love to."

Taking his leave now, Zuko turned back to his wife as if he didn't care that in a few moments the Avatar would be landing in the Fire Capitol. "Now, where were we?"

Only murmuring softly in response, the two brushed lips.

"Daddy!"

Groaning once more as a chorus of greetings came from his two daughters who were thudding through the corridor, Zuko pulled away once more from his wife. He reached for the twins without regret, however, as Katara could only laugh at her husband's two failed attempts.

One never had much time for anything when they were the Fire Lord.

* * *

Well, obviously I haven't gotten into the main plot yet. One more chapter and we'll be there I think. I just need something to go off of, if you know what I mean. And, just to warn most of you, I can be a review Nazi. Haha, so please let me know what you think--but no "Zutara isn't going to happen, Kataang rules!". I did warn you it would be Zutara. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Illusions of Deception  
Chapter Two  
Chibi-Hotaru-Tomoe**

Okay, I figured I should quickly clarify some things from the previous chapter. I 'found' Katara's mother's name. It is an Inuit name, however, and means 'mask', which I found to be rather appropriate, while Sokka's son's name means 'moon'. Each name is significant.

I heard someone mention Jet being out of character. Believe me when I say it will all be resolved in the next chapter. He needed to be out of character, as some of the others did, for the actual plot in my story to work out. You'll see what I mean.

I had a whole large thought in my head about what to say and now I've forgotten. Well, on with the story.

* * *

"Welcome back, Aang," Katara grinned as she hugged her friend close to her before giving the same greeting to Toph. Watching as his Fire Lady addressed their honored guests, Lord Zuko found himself hanging back awkwardly. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful for the Avatar's help for the Fire Kingdom along with the rest of the nations, nor that he didn't consider him to be an additional member of the family, but when one tried to capture another for years it was always a touchy object. 

That, and Aang had once been infatuated with Katara. Not good ground to build an actual friendship on. Apparently, however, the last Airbender seemed to have put aside all old hardships faster…actually, Zuko was pretty sure that the monk had been the first to throw everything aside and personally invite the once exiled prince and general along with his group. Zuko had insisted it was a bad idea. Now, with the life he had alongside the woman of his dreams, he had no regrets.

"Lord Zuko," Aang formally bowed before him, and Zuko too nodded in acknowledgement.

"Avatar Aang, it is good to see old friends again. What brings Lady Toph and yourself to the Fire Capitol?" he asked with true curiosity. It had been a very long time and their arrival had been rather unexpected.

Aang shrugged before he glanced over towards where Momo and Sokka were catching up as they tested the appetizers a servant offered before them. "Well, we were getting bored," he shrugged. "Not too much was going on. We thought it would be great to visit old friends." Suddenly a sly grin spread across the monk's lips, and he couldn't help himself before he continued in his curiosity. "So, has Katara popped another one out yet?"

Turning a rather fine shade of crimson, Zuko stammered incoherently before muttering something about having to greet Toph. He was used to the teasing from Sokka, although it was aimed more towards Zuko as a single, yet he wasn't accustomed to Aang yet. It was more than obvious that he had grown up from that twelve year old boy he once was—innocent, oblivious to most things such as love. He had been destined to save the world, and he had never even been opened to any form of war.

Yet obviously, after the final battle had completed, Aang matured quite fast. Along with his mind. Or maybe he just hung around Toph too much. That wouldn't shock Zuko. After all, the girl used to be more of a man than Sokka, Aang, and Momo combined. Watching as the blind girl burped before patting her stomach, he smirked lightly, trying his best not to laugh.

Maybe things never changed.

* * *

"Jet, I'm glad you could make it," Katara grinned as she gave him a hug. She wasn't much for formalities, even if she was the Fire Lady. "And Ty Lee! How have you been?" 

The once bounding and energetic girl was now…well, a bounding and energetic woman. Setting down their one-year old child, she giggled as the young boy streaked across the floor. He had learned how to walk quickly—most likely from his father's determination and his mother's endless energy. Since then, he had been hard to keep still even for a second.

"Katara, how are you doing? It's been so long!" she chattered cheerfully. While she had once been their enemy, and even once had a crush on Sokka, she had quickly overcome it when she met one of the Avatar's head soldiers in the last war—Jet. They had met by an unbelievable chance. It had taken weeks for the gang to get Jet to join forces with Zuko and Iroh, no matter how well the two worked together. Yet even as the two bickered endlessly, they both found a common interest. Arguing with Sokka. Eventually the two had tolerated each other, especially when Zuko took on the Fire Nation without the regret. Since then there had been an endless bond, leaving Jet as Zuko's right hand man. All of them—Aang, Zuko, Katara, Jet, Sokka, Toph, and Suki had become a bane to the Fire Nation with Iroh as their guide, teaching them how to make it through the world. How to survive.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Katara asked eagerly, embracing her friend.

"Wonderful! Things are so much better now that Jet is home," the acrobat confirmed before grinning. "I will be doing another performance at the circus next weekend. Please tell me that you'll attend."

Beaming towards Ty Lee, Katara nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world. And I know that Lu Ten has wanted to see you perform for months. He had to miss the last show because he had a cold."

"Well maybe I'll have to do something special just for him," the woman grinned mischievously, looking over towards the boy with the love only a true family friend could hold. "I'll come up with something."

Not sure whether to be nervous or grateful, Katara just smiled before looking amongst her family. While most weren't so by blood, their years spent together made up for it all. Seeing them all together again—well, that just made it all unbelievable, bringing back the memories of when they had first defeated Fire Lord Ozai.

"Lady Katara," a servant hurried up next to her, kneeling before rising once more…something that Katara had argued but the servants refused to stop. "The meal is prepared and ready to be served. It would be my honor to seat your majesties and honorable guests."

"Thank you, Mutso," Katara nodded towards the younger girl. She had joined the royal servant panel three weeks prior, and was just learning how to fall into the way of the court. "We would be very appreciative if you would."

Beckoning her guests to follow, Zuko and herself walked in together informally. Under other circumstances with dignitaries they would have held back before entering to the front of the table. When they were around their closest friends, however, they didn't feel the need to be Fire Lord and Lady. Now they were just Zuko and Katara.

* * *

Iroh grinned as he watched the young group chatting at the table. He sat at the end of the table, opposite of Zuko. By his side were his great nephew and nieces, who chattered amongst themselves and the visiting children. They picked at their food with their fingers, shoving random bits into their mouths before talking again, chomping loudly. 

Towards the end was Katara and Suki, fussing over Toph and insisting that she should settle down like the two had, that they didn't see why she continued to travel with Aang when she could relax and marry. Iroh was rather suspicious that he was the only one who noticed the conspicuous blush creeping across her cheeks.

It had been a very long time since they had all been together. Years, in fact. And now that they were, Iroh was left only to watch them. It mystified them how much they had grown up. He no longer had to watch after them, as he had when they were just children. No, now he stood amazed at how much they had grown up. He couldn't help but to be proud of all of them.

There was Zuko, his nephew whom he loved like a son. He couldn't believe that he was so much more of a leader than his father had been in all the years of his reign. While Ozai used his power to corrupt, Zuko in turn united the nations rather than trying to destroy them. And he had found a love in Katara, his polar opposite who in a sense completed him—and broke through the barriers that even he himself could not.

Aang—once a young boy, destined to take on the fire nation and save everyone. He had succeeded, something most Avatars tried and half the time didn't succeed in. Aang had used something the others never did. Friends. With the help of the love he had for his new family, he was able to take on anything if only for the sake of defending them.

Of course there was Katara, someone who had always been headstrong and defendant for the rights of all females. When she had come head to head with Zuko right after they had joined forces, the two had gone through several personal battles, always frustrated with one another to the point where either he would be frozen for a few hours or she would dodge random blasts of fire. Somehow she had managed to cool his temper…and the two later ended their arguments in a much different way.

Toph. She was a girl who went through so much more than any of the others, yet did it all with an honest heart. She never had to pretend she was somebody she wasn't. Yet now, as she got closer to the young Avatar, she never wanted to be anyone else more than she did then.

Sokka had spent so much time supporting his friends and sister, that even when he seemed selfish, he put dedication into protecting them. Later on, when Suki and himself had been reunited, they had went on together, forming a team as warriors with Jet as the only members of the team that were inept in any other form from bending.

Still strong minded, Suki had managed to take on more members of the fire nation than any other spiritual powerless individuals. Defending her nation and friends, she even made a part in legends, as a painted lady who destroyed her opposition. The moment she had become pregnant, however, she had been left to quietly take on life—leaving Sokka to be the stronghold.

Jet had fallen for Ty Lee in an odd situation. While he was the type who went for the mature girls, he was shocked to see himself looking towards the spinning girl in pink. Later on, as he pursued after Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee with Zuko, he was shocked to disable an enemy rather than take them out as the other two did. Not only had he swallowed his pride and joined a firebender and joined his army, but he also married one of the fire nation.

Then there was Ty Lee. The young girl had found Jet rather cute, even more so than she ever had for Sokka. Drawn in by his anger, she had giggled in their tango of battle before Azula sent a shot of electricity towards Jet. Overcome with shock and uncertainty, she had pushed him from the flame, taking the blow for him. Not sure what had entered her mind, Jet had been left in question to take care of the girl before nature had taken her course.

They had all been through grief, and still managed to come together. Now, however, he took in with amusement how each of them had grown together—some in secret while the others now stood married and together, children of their own and some on the way. He was left to watch, but nothing mattered to him other than them. In some way, shape or form, he found them to be his own children as well, and was proud to watch them grow.

As his thoughts mingled throughout their past, however, Iroh found himself looking up as a shout ran through the room. Lu Ten was no longer by his side. Instead the boy had gone to hide a few of his vegetables inside a large vase inside the room. It had began to tip, and it descended on the boy.

* * *

A yelp shot out through the room as Katara darted for the vase—only for her hand to meet with air. Freezing, in shock, she turned to look around her. It was barely light enough for her to see, with only one flame on a candle to guide her. 

"Lu Ten?" her voice quivered, searching for any sign of her family. "Ursa, Kinapak? Zuko!"

Yet even as her scream echoed through the room, there was no reply. Darting up in a panic, she fell back down as she reached her distance point. Feeling the pain dart up her wrist, she glanced down quickly only to discover that they were shackled to her wrist. Glancing even closer, however, she took notice that they were smaller than she remembered…as were her hands. Impacted by the sudden shock, she didn't notice the door to her prison had opened until a voice came across the room.

"Katara?" it asked in question, one that seemed worried yet not quite certain of itself.

Slowly getting to her feet, having learned her lesson from her now aching wrists, the waterbender stared accusingly towards the shadow. "Who are you?" she questioned. The figure took a step closer, coming in to the flickering light, only for Katara to gasp before stepping back.

"Suki! What's going on?"

Holding up her hand to cut her friend off, Suki darted forward. "There's not enough time to explain. I just need to get you out of here," the Kyoshi warrior insisted before handing Katara her water skin. "Here, this should take care of the locks."

Still confused, Katara barely kept her mind focused on her metal bindings before allowing the water to freeze over the chains. They were soon met with a hard blow from Suki's fans, and the two girls headed towards the door quietly.

"I've managed to detain the guard outside. It distracted your hypnotist. I think it's fair to say that he'll be out of the game for a while."

Suki's words were completely business, her face even painted in her old warrior fashion. She obviously knew more about what was going on than Katara did. The waterbender couldn't even recollect how she had gotten there. It was in these moments that she realized that Suki wasn't the grown woman she was now related to. She was the same young lady that she had met on Kyoshi Island.

"Hypnotist?" Katara asked in confusion, deciding it would be best not to question anything else yet. She wasn't quite sure she'd be prepared for the answer.

Freezing in place, Suki only gave a mournful frown before shaking her head. "The others should be in rooms throughout the tunnels. Katara—I knew something was wrong when no one had heard of the Avatar for months. I investigated through Ba Sing Se. I…I think that you'll find this world to be a lot different."

"Suki, what are you talking about?" Katara questioned slowly before brightening. "Zuko—he's here? We have to find him!"

And watching after her as she raced off, Suki took a deep breath before chasing after the waterbender, who was in for a lot of confusion and hurt.

* * *

There's the second chapter. I really hope you like it and see that it's going to be a rather...interesting turn of events. I have musical all weekend and such, so I dunno when I'll be able to update next. But the more reviews I get, I assure you that there will be more frequent updates. ;) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Illusions of Deception  
Chapter Three  
Chibi-Hotaru-Tomoe**

Wow, I've already finished the third chapter. Really, this is good for me. Usually, after a week, I've got half this much written. Yay, progress for me! Well, I'm currently delving more into the plot. Remember: Everything happens for a reason. It will all unfold, and this is basically just a prologue...a really long one...before the main story comes into play. I own NOTHING.

* * *

"Katara, just wait a second!" Suki hissed as she grabbed the girl's arm, pulling her back. 

"Suki, let me go!"

"No," the warrior insisted before allowing her breathing to calm down. "Not until you listen. This isn't the world that you remember. I don't know everything, but I know that what you saw inside that room is a lie. We have to be careful."

Now Katara froze, allowing the words to sink in before she turned towards her friend. "Why? Where are we?"

"If I'm correct, I believe that we're on Lake Laogai. I've managed to hear some things when I got into Ba Sing Se. I had thought about keeping up my start on the new life, but I realized how important it was for Aang to have help. Even if he doesn't need it. I intended on asking his permission to join first, but when I got here it was as if no one had even heard of the Avatar."

It was in this moment that Suki sucked in her breath and lowered her voice even more. "I wondered if maybe you were just lying low. That was until I saw a flyer in search of Appa. It was in an alley, as if it was long since forgotten. There's only one person who could have a flying bison, right? So it didn't make sense. That's when things started getting weird. Whenever I asked questions, I would find these weird men following me. They never said anything, but I knew something was different. That's when I started to follow _them_," she stressed the last word. "They led me here. All I could find was endless caves. Then there were hypnotists and guards. Occasionally a messenger would come and mention an outline. Like they were creating a future for you. They wanted you to believe the war was over."

"What do you mean? It is over, I lived it. I would know if it wasn't true," Katara could feel her own voice tremble. She knew that she could be wrong, but she didn't want it to be. She couldn't be back on Lake Laogai. They had defeated the Dai Lee, hadn't they? And Zuko had…he had joined them shortly afterwards. "Where are the others?"

"Katara, stop it," Suki hissed now. "You are not whatever they made you believe. This is your life. You never left this place."

Katara needed more time than she had to let it sink in. But even as she finally allowed herself to freeze in thought, her sudden dawn of comprehension was cut short as a pair of steps echoing through the tunnel. Quickly on a whim she drew her water skin open, pressing herself against the wall in apprehension. She barely even noticed as Suki wielded a set of fans before two men appeared from the corner. Without a moment's hesitation, Katara succeeded in freezing a set of bindings and a gag around the first man while Suki sent a fan flying, knocking the other one unconscious.

"That won't keep them out for long. These men…they're relentless," the Kyoshi warrior muttered. Yet in her brief pause, a certain dark haired waterbender flew down the hall. "Katara, wait!"

"No! I have to find Zuko. I have to know the truth!"

* * *

"Katara?" 

"Hrm?" was the soft response as bright blue eyes looked up towards the Fire Lord. Smiling, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ears before he leaned in, kissing her forehead softly.

"Well, good morning. I must say that this is one of the first times I've ever seen you sleep in. I'm shocked that Lu Ten hasn't popped in to jump on you."

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking," she murmured softly, propping herself up with a laugh. "You're not quite up yourself."

Snorting, Zuko gestured behind himself to make it easier for her to locate the tray that had several fruits and such laid upon it. "And miss the brilliance of the sun? I think not. Besides, I took my careful time in preparing your breakfast."

Frowning after she looked at the arrangement, Katara raised an eyebrow to her husband. "Zuko…you cut a banana and half and stole the rest off of Aang's breakfast tray," she accused.

Pausing for a brief second, the firebender shrugged. "Oh well, it's not like he'll miss it."

Laughing now, Katara shook her head. "Zuko, I can't believe it! I mean, you could have just asked one of the servants to bring something up if you really wanted to. But to go around and take it from outside his door…" she trailed off.

"I wanted to actually do something for it, though. Besides, I'm not quite sure I actually know where the kitchen is."

Blinking, Katara took in the information. He had lived there his whole life besides the brief period of his exile. And he was telling her that he had no idea where the kitchen even was? Before she had a moment to comment, however, he laughed.

"I'm just joking. Believe it or not, I actually can do it on occasion."

"Oh really?" her blue eyes peered into his own blazing pair. "Well, that's good to know," she whispered as she leaned in to softly meet his lips. Quickly he returned the kiss, tangling his fingers gently through her hair.

"Katara…"

* * *

"Aurgh!" 

Zuko shot up as he heard a sudden cry of pain. The only thing he noticed was that he was sitting on cold floor, and that a pair of feet stood before him. Murmuring softly, he was startled entirely as he was met face to face with Katara. There was only one thing wrong. She definitely wasn't the girl he remembered. She was just as young as she had been back when he had tied her to the tree…

"Katara?" he murmured softly, voice uncertain and confused. It felt as if it had been days since he'd had water, his lips dried out. Still, as he sat up slowly, he found her putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, don't get up," she warned him quickly before setting to work on his locks. Freezing it with a bit that was left of her water, she allowed Suki to take a quick swipe at it. Turning the ice back into liquid, she drew it back into her bag before frowning. "Are you alright?"

She couldn't help but notice the several healing bruises and cuts covering his body. The only wound she had managed to spot was where the shackles had rubbed against her wrists. Obviously he had gone through a much worse time than she had. If only she could remember what had happened.

Nodding, he coughed softly before sitting up. "Yes, I'm fine. Where are the kids?"

It was in this moment that Suki, a once stoic and carved warrior, choked at his words. "Kids?" she questioned, her voice much higher than usual. "What are you talking about? Oh Spirits, they messed you up good." Her comment only achieved in the firebender to look towards her in confusion, while Katara folded her arms uncomfortably. She wasn't quite sure she wanted to believe anything Suki said. It had to be true, though. Why would Suki lie? It didn't make any sense. But that just meant that her whole life was a lie.

"We don't have time to explain. Right now we need to get out of here. Sokka and the others are still somewhere in here."

"What do you mean, the others?" Zuko now reverted his attention, although it was more than obvious he was confused by the situation.

Pausing now, Suki felt like screaming at them. "What do you mean the others? Your uncle! Aang, Toph…Sokka," she trailed off. "They're still in here somewhere and we need to find them. Don't tell me that the Dai Lee made you care so much about each other that you forgot about everyone else."

It was in this moment that Zuko realized what Suki was saying. Something had happened to Iroh? He couldn't even remember what happened to him or why the girl before him acted as though he was her enemy. Still, hearing that something could be wrong with his uncle brought him back to the world he was in.

"Where are we?"

Quickly, this time, Katara explained to him how they were at Lake Laogai. Honestly, she had no idea what he was doing there, but realizing that her friends and brother's lives were in danger, she didn't find time to go into depths or ask any questions. Instead, she found herself hurrying down the halls. "Please," she begged. "Just help me find them."

Zuko was not one to give into a girl. Especially, if what he had just heard was true, not an enemy. Yet as he remembered the girl from the fantasy world he had spent in, he couldn't help but give into the waterbender before him. He could still be her enemy if need be. Even so, he could never hate her.

Submitting, he got to his feet, mindlessly following them, wary that he was missing his swords.

* * *

It had taken over three hours to find everyone. Even harder was trying to explain to them that their lives hadn't been real. The biggest obstacle, however, was finding Jet. He looked as if he was having a hard time breathing, and carrying him wasn't the easiest task. Rather than going into depth about what had happened, they instead focused on trying to get out of the Labyrinth that was the underground tunnels. 

"Keep him steady," Katara whispered as small memories came back. They had been trying to find Appa, and she could vaguely remember how he had basically sacrificed himself so that they could get out. He had really been trying to become a better person, and the whole time she had accused him of lying like he had before. Times like this made her regret it, and she looked to him with an apologetic expression. He was in and out of it, but whenever he came to he would whisper softly, talking to her and giving her brief smiles that she would return. As he watched their display, Zuko found himself trying not to be sick while he aided a confused yet subtle Iroh through the corridors. How could she be so close to Jet? They had both been friends with him in the other world, but seeing her with him now drove him insane. Especially seeing as she now avoided him like the plague.

"I'm trying," Sokka muttered in a whiny voice, not even noticing the glances Zuko gave his sister. He had been all too glad upon hearing that her romantic tryst with him had never happened. As far as he was concerned, he could now avoid that crisis, no matter how cute his nieces and nephews were. Personally, he would rather see ten Jets with her than one fourth of Zuko. "You would think that spending so much time just sitting around would make someone really light, but no…I bet they've been letting him pig out on breaks while we were stuck with slop."

"Sokka, shut up!"

Everyone found themselves sucking in their breath as Zuko gave the command, eyes becoming slits towards the self-claimed warrior. "I don't know what you're thinking, but your constant talking isn't going to help Jet. We need to get out of here before the Dai Lee shows up and we can't do that if we're not moving together."

Glaring, Sokka returned the attitude with crossed arms. "Did anyone ask you, fireboy? No. I don't even recall you being a part of this. If what they've said is true, then everything we've lived for the past years has been a lie. So you're still the self centered, homicidal maniac that's been chasing us for two years. And you expect us all to just bow down before you, obliging your request?"

Toph paused a moment to snicker, realizing that the few years in imagination had managed to increase his vocabulary.

"No, I don't think so. You're not part of the gang and as far as I'm concerned, it's good to know that my sister isn't stuck in a marriage with you."

"Sokka!" Katara hissed, her face heating up from embarrassment. "Stop it. Just leave it alone. You're going to get us caught."

"No," Zuko cut her off, not even chancing a glance at her. "Sokka's right. I'm not part of this and I am not tied to any of you in any way. My life has been a lie. It was just to throw us off and distract us from the real objective. So have fun, and good luck to you. We don't need you."

As Zuko pulled on Iroh's arm, leading him down the opposite way, Katara froze in shock. She knew it had never happened, but the fact that he wasn't coming with them hurt more than anything else. "Zuko, wait! Come back!"

* * *

"Let him go." 

"Sokka, just shut up!" she screamed, turning around to glare at her brother. "You've just ruined everything! Aang could have had a teacher like he did before, yet you were so stupid you had to go and blow it because you didn't like the guy. Tell me; don't you believe he can change? Now I'm wondering if people really can change, because in the future I saw you were a loving father and a brilliant uncle. Now all I see is a fool who just ruined the biggest opportunity we had at defeating the fire lord!"

The tunnel became deathly silent, and even Katara felt stricken by what she had just said. Only on one other occasion had she yelled at him like she just did, and even then it was over a less important matter. Now, as she watched the hurt expression cross her brother's face, she took a step closer. "Sokka…I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

"No, you're right, I do ruin everything. I shouldn't even be along on this. The future really couldn't be right. Me, a warrior," he snorted in disbelief, although she could sense the horror in his voice. He almost seemed as if he was trying not to...cry?

"Please, it came out wrong. I was just so frustrated."

"Well, something tells me that you're going to feel a lost more of it."

The voice was chilling and dark, something that they hadn't planned on invading their conversation. Katara found herself unable to finish reconciling with her brother as Long Feng stepped out of the shadow, glowering towards his captives.

"It looks like we'll have to send you back through programming."

* * *

Okay, there it is. I'm very sorry if it seems rushed...I know it does but I really didn't think it was necessary to repeat everything as Katara went from room to room breaking the chains in the same fashion, her mumbling what's happened, etc. Everything will unfold, I promise you. Just wait for them all to be alone. And yes, Zuko WILL be back. Like I'd let him disappear... Until the next... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**  
**Illusions of Deception  
Chibi-Hotaru-Tomoe**

Here is chapter four. It's taken me a while because…well, it's twice as long as my other three usually were. Which is big for me, because usually my chapters are half as long as those other ones. I really had an enlightenment from a reviewer (see where constructive criticism can get you? You can give someone an epiphany. Kudos to Rashaka for mine.) Because of this I MAY rewrite my first three chapters. Depends on my feelings throughout the next week, but I assure you that I will try my best to have chapters come up faster.

I'm also reposting this just to let you all know that I will be starting one new fanfic, but it is for a challenge so it won't take up more time than planned for this story. I have another one after that planned, so once this one is basically finished, I would like help on possibly getting a beta for this...

* * *

"Come on, Uncle, we need to hurry." 

Zuko's voice was urgent, as if he thought they were being followed. Iroh knew that his nephew was trying to convince him to hurry—that they were in danger of being found by the Dai Lee, possibly hunted before captured once more. Yet the Dragon of the West had no problem seeing through this façade, like he had through so many others.

What Zuko was really worried about was much different than that. No—he was in danger of caving in to himself, to going back and begging to teach Aang firebending, to get Sokka's blessing, maybe even have the two exchanging words like brothers once more.

And to hold Katara in his arms again. Oh, how much he missed the warmth he once felt of her body against his.

Sighing, Iroh wished nothing more than for the freed nephew he had once known. People may have called Lord Ozai cruel with his treatment of those he considered inferior to him. Nothing, however compared to what the Earth Kingdom had ripped an old man's heart out by revealing to him that the future he once treasured with all his soul was a lie—a mask from their current situation.

He wouldn't reveal to Zuko that he knew. His nephew was going through the same pain he was, and would have to come to terms with it as well. And this was something he'd have to do without him.

"Of course, Zuko," he assured the boy, regretfully picking up speed, wishing that the young waterbender would hurry after them—to release him from his wish to see his nephew happy, and for Zuko to be relieved of his pain.

* * *

"What did you do to us?" 

This was a pointless question asked by Sokka as Long Feng stood before them. No doubt several Dai Lee members would arrive shortly, but in that time the man before them had managed to earth bend them in full body shackles. Aang and Toph were perhaps the only two that achieved in getting out of their binds thanks to their own bending abilities. As they stood on guard against the King's Advisor, however, they knew that it would be pointless to try anything now, especially with the others at his disposal. Sokka was still, eyes only on Long Feng, while Suki and Katara concentrated on their weapons. They seemed under the impression that if they struggled against the rock enough, it would crumble, allowing them to reach their prized possessions. The only one with a lack of concentration was Jet as he seemed to slip back and forth from consciousness. Occasionally he would mumble a few inaudible words, but that was all.

"Please, let me take care of him," Katara suddenly cut in, not caring if her brother's words were answered. All she could think about now was that Jet seemed as if he was moments away from falling into complete darkness, and all she could do was watch him—unable to reach out, to help him in any way. She had failed him; even after all he had done to help them. It was her fault. If only she had tried harder, somehow.

Long Feng didn't even bother to observe Katara's demand, choosing rather to turn to Sokka as if it was above him to even look at her.

"What anyone in my position would have done. I worked towards helping my country, by keeping people like you from letting too much out. You've nearly destroyed us with your talk of wars and other such trivial things. We have more important matters, like keeping the peace. And still you took advantage of our hospitality. You nearly ruined our city—and so it is my job to reset any damage you have already caused."

Snorting, Toph stomped her foot in amusement, sending vibrations throughout the tunnel. "Keeping the peace? Pretty soon you'll be nothing but rubble when the Fire Nation comes back for Ba Sing Se. The only thing you can do to save the city is to attack now, calling the army up."

"Speaking of armies—it's funny that you're not hiding behind the Dai Lee now, Long Feng. From what I remember, you're a coward. Always using the Dai Lee to do your dirty work."

These words were much more mature for Aang—a calm yet daring voice emitting from the young Avatar. He stood his ground now, though, prepared to fight even for the death. He had already faced off with the Fire Lord, whether it was real or not, the memory itself told the story and how hard it was. If he could overcome Ozai, then Long Feng didn't stand a chance.

Smirking in haughty victory, however, the advisor shook his head. The gesture itself was chilling, as if he had planned out their demise already and was only toying with them, baiting their emotions. Katara found herself cringing, having to look away from the face. She wasn't one to be scared. Even in the face of all their past enemies she had never broken so quickly. But they had never played with her mind before, either. She found her gaze falling to the floor rather than the man before her.

Long Feng pulled his chin up, taking a long stride towards Aang so that he leered dangerously above the twelve-year old, begging him to attempt an attack. "Then you don't remember much, young Avatar."

His tone wasn't a statement; it was a warning. That he was in control and there was nothing they could do to stop him. They had been in several situations similar to their current one, but Katara knew that the stakes were much higher. The world was still the same. Those years she remembered, the long fight for the world's freedom, was a lie. A dream that came shattering to an end. And she wasn't sure if she could go through it all again. Not now that Zuko had walked out, leaving her behind as if he didn't remember anything. Had his life been different in that memory? It couldn't be…he had mentioned the children the moment he had woken from his state. Then had it simply been that he never cared for her at all? Was she just a tool to ensure that he had no oppositions when he became Fire Lord? Complete support from all the other nations by marrying the Avatar's loyal friend?

She felt tears prick her eyes, burning as the liquid obscured her vision, threatening to overflow.

"Katara…"

She could hear the gentle supportive tone in Jet's voice. Glancing at him quickly, she noticed his grimace as he tried to hold himself up, yet it was obviously still painful for him to move. Had her hands not been trapped under her ground casing, she would have attempted to wipe the tears away. Instead she looked at the ground, fiercely blinking them back before looking back to the freedom fighter.

He looked as if he was a spirit, dangling at life, yet his attempts at gaining strength became clearer. He was a true fighter, and wasn't letting go. However, that didn't make his pain any less. Whatever had been done to him before and after his capture had been life threatening, proving to be just as deadly now. Even in his current situation, he managed to focus on things other than the blinding pain that coursed through his body. Unfortunately for Katara, it was all on her.

Finally meeting his eyes, she gave him a forced smile, although the full impact wouldn't go away. She could hear Sokka and Aang arguing with Long Feng in the background, but the only thing she could seem to focus on was the emptiness in his eyes as he fought to keep consciousness. His eyes and the way they seemed to look through her façade and into her soul.

"Are you okay?"

Shock took over herself as his mind went from his own well being to asking her how she was. The mother in Katara didn't like it. He should be taking care of himself, not worrying about her.

"Don't talk," she begged him, shaking her head. "Just concentrate on staying awake…"

He ignored her demand, shaking his head slowly as if he found her unable to understand. "I'm sorry that I couldn't fix it—that you're stuck here."

It wasn't odd for him to be so caring—after all; the two had been like brother and sister in the other world. Not only that, but he was their head general. It was his duty to protect the royal family, and in his eyes, he failed. His eyes seemed to glaze over as he looked at her; Katara was under suspicion that he, too, was holding back tears.

And then, without any warning, he snapped. Any previous signs of pain drowned out as he gritted his teeth, a warrior's scream echoing through the tunnel. His eyes flashed as they turned to meet a startled Long Feng's own.

"You bastard!" the freedom fighter shouted, seething with anger. "Let us out of here now. You think you know anything? You're wrong damnit. By keeping the Fire Nation—the whole damn war a secret, you risk the entire city's life. And when they come for you, I hope you run fact because I swear that I will be the one to kill you. I'd rather you died at my own hands than a soldier of the Fire Nation any day—and I would take pleasure in watching the life fade from you eyes. You have brought dishonor to this country—you have disrespected my own Lord and Lady and I swear that I will kill you for it."

His loyalty still to the life he had known only in his mind struck the others, as if realizing that it really was true. That, and there was no turning back.

At this point, Long Feng had turned completely from Aang to watch the display while everyone else grew deathly silent. Katara swore she heard a drop of water hit the ground at least a mile from their current location. The Advisor's face was slowly growing purple, changing from his calm demeanor to a mask of anger and rage.

"You think you know something about leading? I'm saving this city, saving it by disposing of people like you."

His angry outburst was punctuated as he raised his arms, bending the earth. Immediately Jet gasped, trying to suck in his breath. Long Feng was trying to crush him to death.

"No!" Aang shouted, sending a fierce burst of air at Long Feng, who only drew up a slate of Earth to block it. Toph in turn struggled with the ground, trying to focus her energy into freeing Jet as she faced against Long Feng's power.

"Stop it!" Katara screamed violently, watching as Jet's life threatened to leave him for the second time against Long Feng's power.

Yet everyone was cut off as a sharp whistle shot through the air before a weapon hit its target. A thud marked the fall of Long Feng, an arrow through his neck. A stream of blood shot through the wound, hitting a horrified Katara, oblivious Jet, and Sokka, who was finding himself with a weak stomach for the first time. No one spoke, yet the air itself shattered with the sudden array of noise as everything seemed to happen at once. Jet's prison exploded the moment Toph's opposition lost control, and Long Feng's lifeless body collided with the floor. Where he once stood now beheld the figures of Smellerbee and Longshot. As Jet dropped to the ground, unable to stand up, Katara screamed in worry. He didn't seem to be able to respond to anything.

"Let me out!" she urged before Toph released her from the prison, the water tribe girl hurrying to begin the healing process. As she leaned over him protectively, running the water from her pouch over his body, she shrieked when someone tried to pull her away. "No, don't! He'll die!"

She hadn't bothered to try and remove Long Feng's blood from herself yet. It would soon stain her shirt, but she either didn't take notice or didn't care. Instead she was left with a haunted, lifeless look as her closest friends stared at her in worry, as if she would soon suffer the same loss of sanity that Jet had.

"Katara, we can't stay. We can take him with us and help him there. If we stay here, the Dai Lee will come…and after they see the short work we made of their leader, they'll kill us for sure. All of us."

The voice was gentle, and she found herself unable to argue with Aang's point. So instead she stood back. Both the Avatar and Toph lifted the ground below Jet, creating a slab to float him through the air.

"He should be fine, as long as we get out of here quickly," Suki reassured her friend before looking down the long tunnel. "I came from that way…we should still have time before anyone notices where we are. Unless they've already noticed the other guard's bodies. Either way, we need to hurry."

No one seemed able to speak. Neither of them had ever seen a death like that. Sure, they were all familiar with it. They faced it every day. But Longshot had never killed anyone before, and to do so in such a manner had stricken him. Smellerbee stood by her friend, comforting him in silence, knowing how much he needed it. The others didn't know what to do. Long Feng had been their enemy, and they couldn't blame Longshot, but the gruesome sight itself made them sick. That was all they needed to witness to let them know that they weren't ready for the war.

And for what was to come.

* * *

Zuko turned painstakingly back towards the exit they had just come from, wondering whether they had already made it out. Whether _she_ had made it out. He cringed with guilt, wondering if something could have happened. There had to have been dozens of guards inside that underground tunnel. And he had left her behind because of his stupid pride over what Sokka had said. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself. 

"Uncle, you look like you need some rest," his voice was soft, unsure and unbelieving of himself, and yet he managed to keep himself calm, staring towards Iroh to let the older man know that if he disagreed, he would regret it.

Trying his best not to smile, Iroh nodded. "Don't mind if I do. I'll just make myself up a nice pot of tea," he declared, digging through his satchel for everything he would need. After all, it was perfect. They were right next to a lake! What luck he had.

The two seemed to sit an eternity in silence together, Iroh only pausing once to offer his nephew tea, which was accepted with nothing more than a nod, and then his own murmur of "Mmm…Jasmine."

And as the sun slowly set, as if in a painstaking slow motion, Zuko found the rising moon to be full of painstaking memories. Her eyes, the way they looked at him with complete trust and love. Of those lips, as they slowly caressed his own. And the simple way he could hear her voice, and be reduced from a respected Fire Lord to a completely devoted lover. Something which he would gladly give his crown up for.

There was the day that the two had become betrothed. He had taken note from Sokka's own pursuits of Suki. The warrior had even asked Zuko countless times for advice on how to perfect the necklace he carved for hours, days—weeks. And learning from this entire focus and devotion towards the object that Suki would wear for the rest of her life if she chose to take his hand—which, of course, she did—and put forth his own energy in carving his own masterpiece.

_"Zuko, it's beautiful," Katara breathed softly, touching the ring of wood, distracted as her lover untied her current necklace before he encased her mother's inside his new promise. They worked together, the blue and the red, to symbolize how the two had come together in a way that nothing could break._

_"Beautiful enough to wear forever?" he questioned her in a gentle voice, kissing her behind her ear._

_And he could never forget as those bright eyes widened, realizing now what he really meant. Taking in the sudden glimmer of unshed tears as they rimmed her lashes, she nodded furiously. "Yes, Zuko. Forever…"_

_Grinning, he kissed her on the lips once more before tying the straps behind her neck just as gently as he had put it on before trailing his fingers on her neck slowly. "Good."_

Shaking his head with sudden ferocity, trying to rid himself of the memories that he wished he could forget—better to forget than to learn that in this new world Katara didn't care for him—his eyes shot back towards where he had originally escaped from. He was disappointed, however, when the movement that caught his eye was only a flytoad as it bounded across the sand. Looking back towards his uncle, angry that he had been deprived of seeing her once more, he noticed that the long and heartbreaking day had taken its toll. Iroh, usually keen and prepared for anything, had fallen asleep on the grass.

Deciding that he would start a fire soon, seeing as the two would most likely not be moving for a while on their own, he found his eyes trailing back towards the spot where the others should be coming. Glancing back to Iroh, he noticed that he was comfortable. No desperate need for anything yet. Settling back onto the ground, prepared to make himself comfortable for a while, he focused his eyes to where he knew he would see them again. Just to make sure that they were al right. That she would be okay.

The firewood could wait.

* * *

It seemed to take an eternity for the group of eight to get out of the caves, making sure that nothing affected the way that Jet lay, as if they needed to be kept certain that nothing worse would happen that day. Katara stayed faithfully by his side, occasionally wiping the hair from his forehead. Her fingers worked gently, as if she felt he might break from the slightest touch. Every few moments he would murmur something or another, voice distant and broken. It still didn't keep them from hearing the distinguished 'Ty Lee' amongst his moans of pain. 

"Ty Lee?" she heard Smellerbee question curiously, looking between the others. She had known Jet for most of her life, and he had never before mentioned anyone by that name.

Katara gave the younger girl a painstaking expression, trying to figure out how to explain that since they had last met, Jet had been married—had a loving wife, and a beautiful child? It wasn't something that was said lightly. Fighting for the words, Sokka managed to beat her to it, slightly more tactful than he used to be. That wasn't saying much for the Water Tribe boy, unfortunately.

"That's his lady—the Fire Nation girl he became obsessively attracted to. Still wondering how insane the boy was."

"Sokka!" Suki hissed in protest, slapping his arm, although she couldn't help feel slightly awkward. If what they said was true, he remembered them being married. And she hadn't been able to share in it—and now he was continually nervous around her, as if he wasn't sure what he should do. Of course she cared for him, but the idea of marriage frightened her. She was too used to being a hard headed, independent warrior.

Even Longshot couldn't stop himself from speaking as he demanded to know what they were talking about, lowering his bow that he kept up, prepared for any surprise attack.

"Please, wait until we get out of here," Katara begged him with wide, pleading eyes. Too much had happened and she'd rather have Jet away from the danger before anything else happened. Which meant that they needed to hurry up.

Noticing the frustrated expression on Jet's most loyal freedom fighters' faces, Suki quickly held a hand up, continuing to lead the way. "Don't worry, we're almost there to the place where I got in." Her voice was reassuring, keeping the two quiet until the reached their escape. It seemed almost too easy. What with the unconscious guards and their dead leader inside the tunnels, the realization that no one had come after them was filled with disbelief…and dread.

Still, when Suki found the end to the tunnel where she had found her entrance, she pointed upwards to the passage. "It was much easier coming down," she commented slowly before turning to Aang and Toph. "Do you think one of you can bend us up while the other keeps ahold of Jet?"

Suddenly cracking her knuckles, Toph nodded. "No problem. Aang, keep him up," she instructed her friend, no one noticing her blush when she said his name or how he turned from her, avoiding having to look at her face.

Bracing her feet into the Earth, she gave a sharp tug upward, causing the eight of them to shoot into the air, solid Earth underneath their feet. Jerking to a stop when they reached the ground above, Katara found herself looking around in amazement. They had gotten out, and it had been too easy. Yet as she glanced around her, all she could see was the darkness that surrounded them, even with the light provided from the moonlight. Standing next to the lake, however, it's reflection only provided light five feet from its shoreline, outlining their position. Warning the others, leading them away from the give away, she finally sat down to work on Jet, concentrating entirely on his internal conflicts. She would heal him until she died, if she had to.

The only problem she found, however, was that while she tried to concentrate as best as she could on his wound, her mind would find any form of distraction—usually involving three little children, and one Fire Lord. Yet as she thought of the current Zuko, who could be anywhere, she found herself wondering painfully if that was why they hadn't come across any guards. That he was down there once more. And she had let him go, left him to face everything on his own when she should be by him. What if he hadn't made it, how could she live with herself? Biting her lip to stop herself from crying, she brought her thoughts once more to Jet. After she saved him, she knew that his loyalty to Zuko would help her in finding him.

Yet still, the scarred face clouded her mind.

* * *

He had nearly fallen asleep, not from exhaustion but the simple boredom of doing nothing but sitting up. Still, he would wait an eternity for her, even if it meant he couldn't actually be around her anymore. Yet as the time seemed to unfold, Zuko found his focus suddenly drawn by movement from opposite side of the lake. Illuminated by the moon, the guardian of her people stood Katara. Safe. 

He found himself breathing in a sigh of relief, noticing however that she was in the process of healing Jet, who looked as if he was in worse condition than earlier. A pang of guilt went through him as he realized he wasn't there to help his second in command.

Cringing to himself, he wondered why he even continued his thoughts. Jet wasn't his second in command, Aang wasn't anything more than the Avatar, Sokka and himself didn't hang out together and bicker like old friends, Suki and Toph weren't people he could talk to about what to get Katara for her birthday.

And Katara wasn't his wife. He wasn't the Fire Lord; she wasn't his Lady.

Still, as the ideas of him still being nothing more than a seventeen-year old boy set in, he couldn't help but wonder how those memories could feel so real. Especially now, seeing her as she tried to rescue their friend. He wanted nothing more than to run over to her, to hold her and let her know that it would be al right.

But all he had was the knowledge that she was safe, and that had to do for now.

* * *

Okay, there is the chapter. First of all, I have not forgotten Appa or Momo at all. They aren't in here yet, but they are there. 

Secondly, I would like to thank my reviewers so much. I figured I should start answering any questions here now, so that I can keep track of them all and people can see the answers:

**Nyx - Night Goddess:**

_Q: What exactly happened?? How did they all get hyponotised((sp?))?? How long were they down there?? Why weren't there more breakdowns??_

A: Okay, firstly…I dunno if I can really answer that because some points are meant to be left undone and I'm not sure exactly where you're going with that. They were all hypnotized by the same sort of men that 'took care' of Jet the first time, from the Dai Lee. That will be answered soon enough, in the next chapter I'm planning on. And as for more breakdowns, they are going to come. Really, I thought it kind of NOT logical at this point to breakdown. Mainly because they're all still in enemy ground, they're surrounded by all their friends, and they're just coming to terms with what they believed was real for the past few years was a complete lie. After it starts to hit them, when they're not so worried about each other, it will impact them. Promise.

**Rashaka:**

You mentioned:_ I think in particular would cling to the dream and take its loss the hardest, seeing as love of family is what he's spent his whole life wanting._

I just realized you didn't name the person, so I just want to make sure I am right on who it is.

Only one, since most I believe have been answered so far. If you have any just ask again or any new one.

**Oh, I'm trying to think up a new name that isn't so…Sailor Moon based since I will probably start writing less of that. Anyone have suggestions for usernames? Whoever comes up with one that I use (I'm not assuring that I'll use one, it'd be cool to get ideas though) will get—er—special Avatar Day food and maybe a cameo character for a moment, like a servant or something Shrugs. I'm feeling uncreative today, haha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five  
Illusions of Deception  
Chibi-Hotaru-Tomoe**

I apologize a hundred times over for how long it took me to update. I was so caught up in my fic that I had to finish for a challenge (of which was cancelled due to lack of entries, which sort of ticked me off since I was working on that thing more than this when I had the inspiration for this chapter). But I'm over that...I think. Sure, I've been seething ever since, seeing as I actually DID finish an entry and it just gets ignored like that but whatever.

Anyway. Thank you so much to my reviewers, I love you all and I'm sorry I spent all that time on something when I should have been working on this. But I've spent the past four days slaving over this story and here it goes!

* * *

Zuko hadn't slept at all that night. It seemed as if he had just spent eons in hibernation, and for all he knew it was true. He had no idea how long they had been stuck throughout the tunnels under the blasted earth. In fact, he hadn't seen a mirror. Had he not witnessed the youth of his created comrades, he would have assumed that he was in his forties.

Yet it was true. He hadn't gone to sleep merely because he didn't want to wake up, wistful that the world he had been shown earlier was made up. What's worse than opening your eyes to the unthinkable is reliving the disbelief and anger twice? Why give oneself hope when the facts will only tear you apart from the inside? He didn't think he could live with the prospect of not waking up beside Katara and being met with his children's laughter one more time.

"Uncle," he broke through his own thoughts, turning instead to where Iroh lay in slumber, deciding instead to bask in the dream world of his grandnieces and nephews. He had never come close to hating anyone before. Not at any moment. Even when he was a child and Ozai cut off the heads of all of his wooden shoulders had he felt the need to…to kill. The Dai Lee—that Long Feng had stripped him of his one hope for happiness and satisfaction. The sick part was that Long Feng had been the one to give it to him, yet when they escaped it would be the cruelest punishment ever created for anyone. How could he go back to a normal life when he had experienced an absolute euphoria for his existence?

"Uncle, wake up. We have to move."

"What is this about moving?" The old man sat up, taking in the scenery around him before turning groggily towards his nephew. He felt as though he hadn't slept for a good part of a century, and it was only even more depressing to have to wake up before the sun—the fuel to his very existence—had risen.

"We need to leave, uncle. Before any of the Dai Lee members come above ground and see us in the light. I really don't want to be stuck inside that blasted…" he paused. He was going to mention not being stuck inside their messed up world again. That was untrue, however. He would willingly go back to it, fake or not.

Instead, he coughed slightly before finishing his sentence. "Stuck in one of their jail cells. They are just as bad as the Water Tribe. They don't know anything about heat, especially underground. Their rock cages are as bad as ice." Inside, Zuko felt as if his heart was about to tear in half. Why did he have to bring up the Water Tribe? He was such an idiot.

It would have taken a truly dense person not to realize that Zuko had made a quick attempt to cover up his initial thoughts. Unfortunately for Iroh, he wasn't dense and instantly he felt a pang inside his stomach once more, yearning for something that he knew he couldn't have—atleast not anytime soon. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to experience life with new nieces and nephews, knowing that the perfect children he had known wouldn't be there, and the new batch would almost seem as if they were replacing the void created by those he had once cherished. It was almost like having Lu Ten ripped from him a second time.

"Yes, we really must get moving," Iroh nodded in agreement, standing up before pausing. He noticed that Zuko was looking in every which way, trying to determine where they were and where they had to go. The sun still had yet to rise to give him any form of clue. He had known Zuko long enough, as well, to realize that he was using this all too convenient distraction to keep Iroh from seeing the real problem. Unfortunately for his nephew, Iroh noted, he himself was far too perceptive.

"But is it really what you want?" he questioned the prince, his voice echoing through Zuko's head.

Freezing in his steps, Zuko stopped his over dramatized performance of trying to remember which way the sun had set the evening before to stare stoically towards his Uncle.

"What else could I possibly want besides to get out of this city of infidels?" his eyes, however, said differently. They were begging Iroh to not bring it up. The plead was skirted with pain, and to save his nephew's anguish, the Dragon of the West easily complied. Mentally, however, he couldn't help but wonder why Zuko was fighting his true need.

_I don't know. Perhaps just one blue eyed girl.

* * *

_

_Why did Uncle have to do that?_ Zuko questioned himself as he finally chose a direction that would hopefully take him from the eccentric city that had caused him more pain in the few months he had been there than the Fire Nation had managed to create throughout the fourteen years he grew up in it.

In fact, Zuko had a dark feeling that he would rather spend a month tied to Azula than experience the cruelty that had been bestowed upon him by Long Feng and his hypnotists.

Marching with an unbelievable determination that he had once had in his days of searching for the Avatar, he had every intentions of journeying across the Earth Kingdom and oceans that blocked his way. He would storm into the Fire Palace alone if he had to, taking out any guard that stood in his way before charring his father to the point where he could be confused with the ashes in a fireplace. Never before had such anger fueled him, and he was eager to take out said anger on the one that had caused the world so much despair.

His momentum, however, was cut off as his uncle's voice cut out through the air. "Zuko, where are you going? The city is this way."

Unable to see clearly in the night, the exiled prince looked blindly towards Iroh, although the older man could already see the dumfounded expression on his nephew's face. That and his mad attempts not to blow up in disbelief.

"Exactly, which is why I'm going this way," Zuko responded, clenching his teeth together to avoid what he knew was going to be an otherwise annoyed retort.

"But Zuko, what do you attend to achieve by going that way?"

His jaw was severely dropped now. "I don't know. Maybe getting away from the place where people kept us prison in their tunnels under the lead of a psychotic man who stuck us there for no reason? That could be it, but I'm not really sure."

Ignoring the harsh sarcasm in Zuko's tone, Iroh continued with his own logic. "There is no point for the Dai Lee to continue their search for us. If anything, they know if we make a scene the only thing we could achieve would be another trip to their underground prison. The last logical place to find us would be where we were taken capture. Besides, we're going to need supplies. The only thing that way is a wasteland. We could never survive."

Why was it that the man always had to be right? Before his rather awkward experience with a brighter Zuko, the prince would have snapped at his uncle, telling him he was crazy and once again going with his beliefs. Now, however, he stopped to think, taking in that each time he had gone against Iroh, he had always been wrong?

Sighing in resignation before turning around, he glanced in the direction where the other half of their gang had taken refuge for the night, hoping that wouldn't hear them for the mere desire that they wouldn't follow after the firebenders. "How long before we can get out of the city?"

* * *

Suki woke up to an annoying stream of light dancing above the horizon. On Kyoshi Island, all warriors would have been awake by now, running through a numerous amount of routines with their fans, perfecting their already phenomenal art of tessenjutsu. This extensive training started for all girls at the young age of six—not to say, however, that they hadn't touched a fan before then—and only those who became truly skilled were named as Kyoshi Warriors. The other girls would be left to perform womanly duties, although they would train in remedial classes only to prove as a second defense against those who threatened the island.

Sitting up now, however, she looked over the exhausted figures of her friends and recent acquaintances. They were tired, and she couldn't blame them. From what she had heard, they had gone through hell. After one more glance, however, she frowned. Two of them weren't there. She stood up quickly, trying to find any sign of the Freedom Fighters known as Smellerbee and Longshot. It didn't take long to hear their voices, however, coming from the opposite side of a bush.

"I know what you mean," Smellerbee was saying, her voice full of anguish and maybe…guilt? "But we were inside those tunnels for three days, trying to find out where they were. We should have stayed with them. If we had, we could have been able to get Jet out of it!"

Inside, Suki felt her heart wrenching about. She knew exactly what Smellerbee was feeling. She couldn't but feel disappointment in herself as well. She had left them all to go into Ba Sing Se while she returned to her warriors. Their mission was all the same—why couldn't she have just sent a message to the others, telling them to be prepared? She could have helped to avoid them all, but now all they had was this. The only good thing that came out of the whole ordeal was that Suki herself knew something that the others couldn't possibly know.

Something that could totally change how things would be happening in the coming war.

Taking one more look at the position of the sun, she felt her stomach dropping. If she let them sleep any longer, the light would give away their location to anyone who wished to look for them. Quickly she called out to them, diving next to Sokka to shake his shoulder.

"Come on, everyone. Wake up, we have to go now before it's too late!"

* * *

Her eyes first opening in small slits, Katara drew her hand up to block the sun which seemed to glare directly into her pupils. "Suki, what is it?" she asked amidst her brother's declaration of a needed 'five more minutes'.

"We need to get off these plains," came the urgent reply. "If we don't, the whole Dai Lee will be able to see us with a passing glance."

Realizing exactly what she meant, Katara leapt up from her spot before immediately hurrying to wake the others up. Suki was very right, and she didn't want to think about what would happen to the lot of them if the Dai Lee caught up with them again.

"I don't see why we have to go so early," Sokka was busy grumbling as he groggily stood up, wiping his eyes. "I mean, what more could the Dai Lee care? We're leaving, anyway, and that's what they wanted. Us to be gone so we could keep our mouth shut about the war."

Rolling her film-covered eyes, Toph shifted the ground, knocking the Water Tribe boy to the ground. "Are you really that empty headed? We just killed their leader. Do you really think they're going to give us a free ticket out of here?"

"Toph has a point," Aang agreed, although a slight blush crossed his face when he said her name. Fortunately for him, no one noticed besides Toph herself, who sensed it with her earthbending. "We need to get out of here. There's still the eclipse, and if we can't get anyone in Ba Sing Se to help, we'll just find rebels along the way. If we can contact the Water Tribe, we could still…"

"No!" Suki suddenly shouted, and Katara stared at her blankly, wondering what she was possibly thinking. "We have to go back to the city, now!"

By now Longshot and Smellerbee had returned to the group, solemn expressions on their faces. All of them, including Jet who was trying to ignore the pain, stared at her with complete disbelief.

"Suki, are you sure you didn't get your head hit in there or something?" Sokka attempted, wondering what the hell could possibly make her want to go back to that cursed city.

"We have to go back," she insisted once more before turning to Katara, grabbing her hand in worry. "I didn't tell you before because I was worried about getting you all out of the Dai Lee base. The Fire Princess—Azula—she's coming to the city. She attacked the Kyoshi warriors and…and she defeated us," she hung her head in shame momentarily before continuing. "She took three of our uniforms, including my headpiece." Quickly she gesture to her hair with was no long held back by the one emblem that made her uniform different from the others'. "She was headed this way, and I think she plans on impersonating the Kyoshi warriors in the city. If she does, Ba Sing Se will fall to her. We can't let that happen."

Katara had a very distinct feeling that she was going to be sick beyond belief. Azula was the last person she wanted to deal with now after everything that had happened. Her sister-in-law was sick and twisted, and had no care for anything but herself and her disgusting pleasure of people in pain.

_Sister-in-law_. Katara froze, wondering where that thought had come from. Never before had she wished for a relation to Azula as she did now. Why did everything have to be so complicating? And why did Zuko have to leave her, when she needed him most? She felt betrayed, yet she knew in her heart that if she had to look at him every moment of the day—especially as certain memories flooded through her head. It was all she could do not to blush as they crossed her mind. She was under the impression it was inappropriate for a fourteen year old to have these kind of memories flooding through her mind.

All of them seemed to look at each other for an eternity, as if their eyes held the answer to her question. Not even Aang was prepared to give an answer, because the idea of having to make this sort of choice—one that could even be categorized as suicide—was not something he wanted to decide on.

The only one who dared to speak up was Jet, his voice shaky yell filled with determination. "She's right. We have to go back. If Azula gains control of Ba Sing Se, it's over. There's no chance. She's be in control of the earthbenders, and our only advantage—them not being able to bend—is lost."

They didn't want to admit the two were right. Having to face the city where they had met the worst turmoil of their life wasn't originally what they had planned to do. It was obvious, however, that they had no choice.

Turning back to his friends, an apologetic look on his face, Aang nodded with a look of determination. "They're right. We're going back to the city."

* * *

It took the two a good part of what seemed like eons to find a way to cross the body of water. After searching for any floatable material, they finally found what seemed to be an old boat. It was rather musty, and had definitely started to degrade. Still, this was their only opportunity, and so they had taken up the task—Iroh rowing while Zuko was left to keep the water out, splashing at it with his hands.

"Are you sure there isn't anything in here?"

He was getting rather frustrated as droplets would fall on his head in his mad attempts to keep them from sinking. Not only that, but watching each stream of the water shoot over the side in a flash only brought back memories of _her_. Each toss revealed an image that had been thrown into his head. Something that never existed yet felt so right…and never before could he remember needing her as much as he did right then.

"No, I'm sorry Lord Zuko. Just keep it up, you're doing a fine…"

Both firebenders froze, taking in exactly what Iroh has said. "Zuko, I…"

"No, don't worry about it," Zuko shook his head, avoiding his uncle's eyes while using the flooding boat as an excuse to ignore the comment. "It's fine. It doesn't bother me."

_But it does_, his mind buzzed at him, cruelly toying with him. It bothered him because he wanted to be the Fire Lord. He wanted to have his Fire Lady and his royal children. He wanted the damn world that had been ripped away from him.

Using the anger that built up inside him as a tool, he now took the rage out on the incoming water. Why did she have to leave him, why did she have to stay with them? Didn't those memories mean anything to her? Were they killing her as they did him? And then there was the part inside him that hated himself for now going after her.

These thoughts followed after him, haunting him the entirety of the ride to the shores of Ba Sing Se. Iroh didn't even try making any of his usual small talk. He had made the mistake, even if it was out of habit, and instead he left Zuko to what he needed: his own thoughts. Yet as they stepped off of the rickety boat, the Dragon of the West smirked to himself, taking notice of a very peculiar item he had overlooked.

"Zuko, you won't believe it!" he declared, chuckling to himself. "Look what I found!"

Inside his hand he brandished a wooden bucket. "It must have been there the whole time, I never noticed it underneath the bench."

It was the Lotus tile all over again. Zuko had to use all of his self-control to not take the bucket and slam it on the ground before turning it to ashes. He had just spent well over an hour shoveling water out with his bare hands only to be met with this. It made him sick.

"Why must you torture me this way?" he muttered under his breath, looking towards the heaven before he kept on walking, not even bothering to answer his uncle. Why did Iroh always deem it necessary to make all these painfully ironic discoveries?

* * *

"Okay, that totally puts an end to this plan," Sokka's pessimistic voice stated, crossing his arms. "How can we get back across this?" Waving a hand in the direction of the lake.

"I could bend the water to part," Katara suggested slowly, taking in the scene. "It wouldn't be that difficult."

"And it would be too hard for the best earth bender in the world to shoot a cart across the schism," came Toph's reply as she gave the appearance of boredom, pretending to inspect her nails. Most of them only raised their eyebrows at her sureness.

Frowning, Aang took one look at Jet before shaking his head. "No, it's too risky. We could just as easily jar his wounds."

Scoffing Jet looked up at the avatar, clenching his teeth. "It's our only way and I'll be perfectly fine." He didn't care what they said. He was _not_ going to be the one to hold back the group, although so far it had been rather inevitable.

"No, Jet. Aang's right," Katara sighed before kicking at a stone. "There has to be another way across this. Do you guys remember anything from before?" she asked, referring to before the memory change. "Suki, how did you make it?"

"I just snuck along with a group of Dai Lee," she admitted with a shrug. "They raised the ground, but even if we manage to walk the length, we still have to go on feet for a while. No offense Jet, but if we did that you would be far worse off than you are now, I assure you of that."

"Wait."

Everyone turned to Sokka as he stuck a finger in the air, clearly an idea coming to him. "I've got it. What were we here for in the first place? Anyone remember?"

They all stared at him blankly and he sighed before shouting the answer. "Appa! They had kept him here! If we can find Appa, we'll have our ticket out of here."

Aang could kick himself. How stupid had he been not to think of that? He had just gotten so used to flying around with Appa inside that fake world that he simply forgot he had never been reunited with them. "So then he should be here somewhere…" trailing off. After all, they had never found him—last they remembered he had gone flying through the air. No way would he have been caught again…

Quickly the airbender scrambled through his pockets, discovering that his bison whistle was still, indeed, there. Holding it to his mouth, he sucked deep into his breath before blowing harshly into the whistle. While no one could hear anything, they still waited patiently because they knew well enough now that if anyone could hear it, it would be Appa.

Yet the longer they waited, the less it seemed likely he had heard them. They all sat by the edge of the lake with nothing but their painstaking thoughts with them. The chances of them getting off safely for all of them was beginning to seem less likely.

Growing slightly impatient, Smellerbee suddenly spoke up. "We need to tell you something." It was blunt and to the point, but it got everyone's attention. Meeting eyes with all of them once, she continued. "Longshot and I have been talking. Time is crucial, and we need to return to the Freedom Fighters. If we all regroup, we will meet you on your invasion of the Fire Nation."

Jet frowned as he looked at them before nodding. "They are right, we must get them all together and train so…"

"No, Jet. You will stay here," Longshot spoke up now, causing everyone to start. It was very rare he said anything so that when he did, it managed to startle them.

Smellerbee nodded. "You must stay with Katara and heal. The Freedom Fighters are still yours, and they fight for you. But now you must take your rightful spot in the midst of it all as a war hero."

"I can't leave you guys on your own."

"Yes you can. And you will," was all Smellerbee would say. "Once we reach the other side we will leave. Time is the only thing on our side, and it's running out."

Before anyone could protest, no matter how correct they knew the two were, a sudden moan could be heard from the sky. Eyes widening, Aang whooped with joy. He would know that sound anywhere. "APPA!"

The bison roared once more before landing on the ground with a thud. "Oh, I missed you so much buddy!" Aang hugged the creature before gesturing to the others. "Come on, let's get out of this place."

It didn't take a lot to convince the others to follow along, and soon they were all boarded. Jet spent most of the ride glaring accusingly at his comrades while they in turn avoided his gaze, staring out across the sky.

"I'm sorry, Jet. It has to be done," Smellerbee whispered as they glided across the sky towards the city that had destroyed a good part of their hope for the coming war.

* * *

**Replies to questions/Random comments:**

**Neko-Youkai**: Thank you so much for the name suggestions. I'm still thinking about a name so I guess we'll see what happens. I shouldn't be quite so complicating of a person.

**Maze2010**: Haha, yes, it is an actor. I like the pairing Jet Lee (and yes, it will be present in the story for real) and I think that sounds better than Ty Jet, which sounds like detergent.

**Rashaka**: Ooh, I like Shrugs. A lot, haha. I wanted to use Yahtzee but someone has it already stomps off to sulk for a moment I'll just have to think on it some more. I definitely want something easy like that.

**Wolvesorrow**: They have access to as much as the Dai Lee made possible. Basically, anything to make it realistic, yet the important events are definitely highlighted. I'm going to try to answer the question throughout the story, so I hope you catch it then! And I like your idea, and the concept about it. Thanks for the suggestion.

**Knight of the Eternal Word**: I had a bunch of fun with Jet's comments to Long Feng, haha. And yeah, that is partly fault to not enough development on my part. However, I did plan on him chasing Zuko away. This is because Sokka is someone who is very pessimistic. I wanted him to immediately assume the worst. Ignoring the made up future, all he knows before the fake memories is that Zuko ran off with his injured uncle months earlier. He knows that the Fire Nation will do anything for victory, so they could have been involved in it. I hope this makes sense. I hope to rewrite the chapter later on to fix this.

**Kami28**: No, the time lapse will be discussed later but I assure you, it wasn't a year. I doubt they would have sustained that many injuries still from them :). According to several things, it says that he is 16 in the first season so I'm going out on a limb and saying he's turned 17.

* * *

Well, there's my fifth chapter. I am so sorry if some things seem off about the scenery. I only saw Lake Laogai once, so I've been trying to sort everything through my head. Some of it was added to make things work, though. If you have any questions, just ask or let me know something is wrong so I can apologize for it, haha.

Once again, thank you to my reviewers. I love you all and I wish you a Happy New Year and a belated Happy Holiday!


	6. Chapter 6

**Illusions of Deception  
Chapter Six  
Chibi-Hotaru-Tomoe**

FINALLY I am updating. I am so sorry it has taken me forever. In January one of our teachers/the basketball coach died, and even though I didn't know him very well it was still pretty hard (I've only known 2 people to die, and the first was 10 years ago) and then when I had finally finished the chapter, only a small part being left for a conversation between two people I will leave out because it might spoil something, I came home from watching the musical CATS at a local high school to find that our computer had blown up. That was about two weeks ago and let me tell you--I was mad, haha. So basically this is a not-as-good rewrite. Sorry if things seem a little fast, but it just isn't as much fun writing it the second time around. Thank you so much to my reviewers, though, and anyone who has stuck around!

* * *

"Yeah. Great idea there, Aang. They'll never notice a thing. We'll just pretend our very rare, sixty ton, _flying_ bison is just a novelty item we got from a vendor over in Omashu--which, mind you, is now swarming with Fire Nation."

Even the deaf would not have been able to miss Sokka's sarcasm. With a quick shift of her foot, Toph succeeded in sending a shot of Earth at him, knocking him to his side.

"At this moment, I would rather have a giant bison with me if the Dai Lee or Azula showed up than you and your mouth," Katara rolled her eyes, crossing her arms deftly.

All of them cringed, knowing their arrival was a high possibility. After all, they had just left Long Feng's dead body, and it wouldn't take a genius to figure out who had done it, especially with the knocked out hypnotists and the missing group. With any hope, they would just think they wouldn't dare to return to Ba Sing Se.

"Besides," Aang added, "I'm not leaving him behind for anything." His comment was quick and decisive, leaving no room for arguing. Ever since the hypnosis, Aang had become more straight forward.

Frowning, Sokka finally shrugged. "Fine. But don't come crying to me when a certain fire bending nutcase starts shooting those bolt of lightning at you because she could help but notice a giant ball of fur with legs prancing down the streets." Slowly he propped himself up, making his way to his feet before brushing off the layer of dirt that had gathered on his clothes.

"Great, you agree. Now will you shut up?" Katara asked, her voice heavy with irritation. She was busy propping Jet into a chair made of Earth that Toph had bended, and she didn't want to have to deal with Sokka right then and there.

Jet had began to regain some of his movement from constant healing. She really didn't want him to start walking, thought. At this point she wasn't sure he could take two steps without causing his legs to snap.

"Bravo," Jet grinned, pleased at her biting remark. Sokka had to use all his better judgment not to slap the guy up the head. And still then it was a miracle he didn't leap forward, but Suki kept a warning hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, no matter what you say, this isn't going to help us. We need to get into the city as quickly as we can, remove Azula, and get out of Ba Sing Se as quickly as we can," Suki quickly began, using all the leadership skills she had gotten from being in charge of the Kyoshi warriors. "Then we can work on getting into the Fire Nation. Smellerbee, Longshot, meet at the checkpoint when you've regrouped the Freedom Fighters. We have four months, and once we have all gathered together we'll need to work fast, leading the forced into the Fire Capitol.

The two nodded firmly, and Aang frowned as Suki gestured to him, suggesting that he take charge. "Uh…we'll rest for tonight somewhere, just spend the day in the Market Place for any gossip about the Kyoshi warriors--"

"Oh!" Suki suddenly said, cutting him off only to turn to Smellerbee and Longshot. "I almost forgot. Could you two--if you manage to run into the real--"

She stopped however, any thoughts she had cut off when she realized she was talking to a void in their circle. Everyone else looked in amazement as well, wondering where the two could have gone without either of them noticing.

"They're gone," Jet's voice was small, lost slightly with his empty tone as he confirmed their thoughts. "There are no goodbyes among Freedom Fighters. There's only now, worries of tomorrow don't matter."

It was Sokka's turn to look to Suki, his expression slightly horrified at his own thoughts. "You'll have to go and gather the warriors."

"What? I'm not leaving you again. Not any of you. If the Dai Lee…"

"Look, we need you if we're going to win t his. Besides, if something happens with the Dai Lee, you will know and you can find a way to fix it. We all trust you."

"But Sokka--"

"No buts, no regrets, alright? Besides, what kind of war would it be without you girls?" It was a petty attempt to make her smile, yet it made him relax when he succeeded. Wiping a stray, uncommon tear from her eye, he leaned forward to kiss her softly before pulling away.

"I'll see you when we're all together again."

Without any more words, although she managed to give each of the others a hug, she was gone, quickly lost among the bustling crowd.

Sokka quickly swiped at his eyes before turning around to the others, his eyes seeking out Aang's. "Well, what do we do now?"

Frowning, realizing now that their group was down by three, Aang sighed before giving their instructions. "We make our way for our old place, but listen in on everyone's conversations. The sooner we find Azula, the sooner we can leave this place."

None of the others could find any complaint for his orders, wanting to leave the shadow of Ba Sing Se before it got a hold on them again.

* * *

"Look at them all, running around as if nothing is going on. They're completely oblivious to our presence. It almost takes all of the fun out of it."

"Almost. Just wait for their expression when they realize who we are, Mai!" Ty Lee's ever chipper voice cut through the monotone of Mai's.

Smirking, Azula absentmindedly flicked a strand of hair from her line of sight. "That's right, Ty Lee. These pathetic beings are going to be in for the shock of their life. I almost wish we had Defou with us." The last reference was to the royal artist, who in turn would paint her own portrait upon her return to the Fire Nation, a gift for her many accomplishments over the past year. The only thing she wanted now, besides the throne of Ba Sing Se, was an image forever a reminder of the horror on the Emperor's face just before she removed it from his shoulders.

"Aw, you should have brought him. He can sing the most amazing songs, too. Better than most of the court minstrels. And he makes the best moon cakes through all the nations! He made some for my tenth birthday, and they were absolutely amazing."

Even Mai had to smile now at Ty Lee's enthusiasm. She could even make plans of death and destruction sound fun and perky. Definitely a skill most of the stuffy generals lacked--which made the contortionist an interesting adversary. Who would ever suspect the cheerful girl decked out in an entirely pink ensemble.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure he's there for our welcome home ceremony," Azula shrugged absentmindedly, adjusting the band of the Kyoshi warrior around her forehead. It was rather an annoyance on her head, and she could barely stand the strings that hung by her temples. Still, with the smell of victory so near, she knew she would be able to handle such a small nuisance.

"Alright, girls. From this moment on we are Kyoshi warriors. Act as prideful for that small village as you are for your true home. Are you ready to take down a king?"

The two didn't have to say anything. They were prepared, they knew what they had to do for their country, and they were definitely ready for the glory that would be achieved by their victory…from both the Fire Nation and their own inner pride. Quickly they melded way into the market place, finding them tucked away inconspicuously amongst the refugees.

* * *

_Damn you._

Zuko's thoughts were in a frenzy as his gaze strew across the city of Ba Sing Se. _Damn you for everything._ He could distinctively remember his hopes…how happy he had been in this city. At first he had hated it, no doubt, but it had definitely promised a better life for himself and his uncle. Yet now that it had stripped him of his last hope for something he would always want. How could he stay anywhere else now that his paradise couldn't be reached? And how could Iroh handle being in this cursed city again, even if it was a necessity? Zuko would much rather starve on a voyage to kill his father than to be back in the Earth Kingdom.

However, he wouldn't put Iroh through any more tragedy than he had to. So what other choice did he have than to go back to at least allow the old man to get some rest?

Sighing deeply as the hoard of clueless Earth Kingdom refugees scurried throughout the city, pretending as if the war they had spent all their energy towards escaping no longer existed. All because of the foolish antics of the Dai Lee. Zuko couldn't help but wonder how his uncle _hadn't_ defeated the large city back during his original invasion. These people just stood there, ready for the taking. When the comet arrived, he knew that all the other nations could never stop the Fire Nation, even if they had hundreds of Air Benders left.

"Can we hurry so we can get out of this place before the Dai Lee realizes that we're not tucked away in their cave anymore?"

"Patience, Zuko," was all the old general said as he waved his nephew off. The moment he had entered the atmosphere of fine shopping, he had taken on a note of optimism. It wasn't too hard for the exiled prince to realize that Iroh was just using a façade to hide his true feelings--his own dislike for Ba Sing Se. He, however, was never one to bring emotions out. "It takes a lot of consideration when planning out a long vacation like this one."

Trust none other than the Dragon of the West to draw out their plans of escape into something that sounded like a calm, relaxing camping trip. Spirits, Zuko truly needed a vacation. Stress wasn't good for him. He was already getting more wrinkles than King Bumi. In fact, if he knew they were going on some sort of sightseeing adventure, he would be sorting through all of the items in the tents as well, all in a rush to get some time for himself.

That wasn't the true reason why he wanted to leave Ba Sing Se, however. It was that he wanted to leave before hearing any news. Anything that sounded like the death of the Avatar and his comrades. If only so he could leave in peace, creating his own scenario in his head to avoid any sort of guilty feelings that could surface.

_Why do you even care?_ he heard a deep part of his conscience ask. _They were never really your friends. It was just some stupid ploy that almost worked. Just be glad that you're free now. You don't have to go along with the stupid smiles, acting as if you are friends with the Avatar, that you actually tolerate that ridiculous Sokka, or you ever had any sort of feelings for Ka--for that girl._

And somehow, these thoughts only drove him further into the madness that was consuming him. He didn't even remember his old life much. He knew that he was meant to be with them all. With the others; the four individuals who were the biggest threat to the Fire Nations. And even Appa and Momo. He knew that Iroh felt the same way. Still, he wouldn't give in to any of it. Sokka had made it very obvious. He didn't belong. He was unwanted. And then there was perhaps the biggest pang to his heart.

He was unloved by the one person he wanted it form, just like when he was a kid. When he wanted the love of his father. And so he was now stripped of any caring he could receive from the blue eyed Katara.

* * *

"It's empty. There's no one within a hundred yards of this place except for an old couple sitting on their front steps. Probably watching a bunch of fireflies."

Sighing with relief at Tophs' reassurance, Katara sat at the embankment surrounding a pool of water before asking Aang to lower Jet to the ground.

"You guys need to go back to the old house now to get any supplies we left behind. You don't need to wait for me. Just gather anything together--clothes, food, whatever is still there. Just collect everything you can and meet us back here." Her instructions would have been easy to take in had she not been so calm. They would have understood frantic crying, but it was unlike Katara to seem so dead inside. Only Sokka had ever seen this side of her. When their mother had died, she had become a shell of a person. She spent weeks going about her chores, taking on her mother's as well. Sokka had just thoughts she liked to clean like he enjoyed practicing his warrior skills. That was, until he saw her broken figure inside their tent one evening. He was shocked he hadn't heard her wracking sobs before--they seemed to break through every barrier, including Sokka's own oblivious nature.

Now she had lost another thing she held close, and this time she didn't have memories to cherish, because those had been forged, not created through experiences of her own.

"Katara…do you want me to stay? I could look out and see if anyone comes." _And I could keep you company,_ he thoughts to himself.

She shook her head, thought, rejecting his offer. "No, I'll be fine. You need to help Aang and Toph. I will be fine here."

Frowning, not quite sure what to do, Aang nodded in agreement for him. "She's right. Besides, we need to hurry and get back to the house before Azula gets word of where we had been staying and decides to stop in."

"And what if she's already there?"

Shrugging, Aang headed slowly towards Appa. "We're older and wiser now. We'll figure something out."

Raising an eyebrow, Sokka looked towards Aang in amazement. "Not to ruin your optimism, Aang, but you were already 112 years old. How much wiser can you get?"

"I didn't live that life," Aang stated pointedly before turning to Katara. "Well be back soon, I promise."

Nodding towards her three friends, she turned back to the pond, drawing a stream of water to her hands before setting to work on an exhausted Jet. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing, to her relief. Feeling a gust of air shift her hair, she knew immediately that they had finally left on Appa. Sighing, she realized that once again she was all alone with nothing but a groggy Jet to hear her.

"I'm so sorry," her voice was lower than a whisper, and she quickly wiped stray tears from her eyes. "If you hadn't met us again--if we hadn't made you take us to Lake Laogai, this wouldn't have happened. It's all our fault…all my fault. I didn't trust you. And you did this trying to save Aang. You're such a great person…"

"Katara, stop."

Looking up quickly, Katara managed to swipe any tears left over from her cheeks. "Jet, you should be resting. If one of your broken bones gets unset, the healing won't work as well."

Waving his hand to keep her from continuing, he sighed. "I'm fine. You're an amazing healer, Katara. Sure, I won't be skipping around for a while, but I don't need any coddling. I just want to let you know that I don't blame you. And I don't hate you. It isn't anyone's fault. Except maybe Sokka's," he joked before continuing, his voice gentler. "I know you miss him. I can hear it in your voice, and it doesn't take a genius to understand why. You love him."

"What are you talking about? No I don't."

"Yes, you do. You love him like I love Ty Lee, someone who I have never even had an actual encounter with. It's hard, so hard to believe that everything that we remember never happened. But you can't forget that you have people who care about you, and it's very possible a certain firebender may feel the same about you."

Katara couldn't help but laugh at his suggestion, shaking her head in disbelief. "Yeah. Right. He cares so much about me. He left me here, alone. All I could think about was him, and all he could think about was Sokka's big mouth."

"See, it's all Sokka's fault. Just let it out," Jet grinned, feeling even better when he noticed her smile. "I have never cared for the Fire Nation. When they took my family away, it became a deep hatred. But I fell in love with the one thing I had sworn to destroy--I bowed before the Fire Lord, and I lead his army with true patriotism. I grew to love his people, and his country. Hell, I married one of them, had children. I had grown up, I wasn't the boy I am now. Maybe it was better for us. Maybe we can look back at everything without prejudices."

Pausing, allowing his words to sink in, Katara reached over to touch his forehead. "Did you hit the ground a little too hard?"

"Damnit, Katara, I'm trying to be sentimental here. Can you just let a miracle happen?" Taking in a deep breath, he shook the hair from his eyes before going on. "I'm just saying that if we run into him again, don't throw it away. Take the chance and don't let it run away again. Unlike Ty Lee, Zuko shares your same feelings. It may have been pretend, but I know my Lord."

Smiling softly, not bothering to wipe the tears away this time, Katara gave Jet a gentle hug, careful to avoid his injuries. "Thank you so much. Who would have ever thought you could have your moments?"

"Don't forget. I'm still a ladies man. I know how to make them fall to their knees."

Laughing slightly, Katara brought water back to her hand, beginning the healing process again. "I don't doubt that. Especially if you're as cunning as you used to be.

"I wouldn't be Jet if I wasn't."

* * *

"MOMO!"

Sokka had no doubt in his own mind, as the flying lemur raced up Aang's leg to perch on his shoulder, that over half of the Earth Kingdom now knew they were there. Cringing, he quickly turned around. "Let's just get what we came for and get back to Katara and Jet."

He froze, however, when he saw the scene before him. "Guys, look at this?"

The others turned, Toph facing nothing in particular while Aang frowned. "What is it?"

"All our things are here…everything. Except there is more than we had. Look at this. There's no dust anywhere."

"So?" Toph asked, wondering where he was leading this. "They were nice enough of take care of the place."

"It's exactly my point. That means someone was taking the time to clean up after our time in that cave. Why would they have done it if they hadn't had other intentions?"

"Sokka, what are you talking about?" Aang asked, shoving a few strictly-vegetarian meals into his bag.

"They knew we were coming back, Aang. They were going to let us, for crying out loud. I bet you they had this all planned out, and they were using us for something."

"Then what did they want with us?"

"I don't know. And I bet you we never will. Now they probably want us as dead as Long Feng--which, I last checked, was pretty dead."

Toph's voice quickly cut in, a rare trace of worry in her tone. "Then what are we supposed to do? Should we even be in here?"

"I think we'll be fine for now, but we need to hurry. And just…don't tell Katara. I don't need her worrying any more than she already is."

Shocked by Sokka's uncharacteristic compassion, Aang found him smiling, kind of liking the change. "Okay. We'll just get back as soon as we can and just stay by the river tonight, all of us keeping watch until tomorrow. Once we find Azula, we're leaving the city for good."

* * *

"You would think, considering the fact that Ba Sing Se is supposedly a big trading city, they would have better items than this," Mai sighed, tossing aside a scarf from the Water Tribe before turning to a rather ancient looking Fire Nation kimono.

"That garment you're holding, young miss, is perhaps the largest going trend with the Fire Nation. Straight out of the market. I'm positive it would look absolutely marvelous on you. Go on, have a look."

Raising an eyebrow at the pressuring salesman, it was all Mai could do not to roll her eyes, and she heard the distinct sound of Ty Lee snickering in the background. She was positive no one had worn any of the sort in the past three centuries. She definitely wouldn't be caught dead in it now, even in a choice over the Kyoshi Robes.

"As…tempting as it is, I'm afraid I'm not allowed to wear anything outside my warrior ensemble." Her response was tight, given between clenched teeth. It took all of her self control and training as a noble to not throw the gown back in his face. "Sorry."

Frowning, the man quickly reached for another artifact, something that looked like a hair brush, from his collection. "How about…"

Before he could say another word, she turned quickly to Ty Lee, grabbing her arm and dragging her to the opposite corner. "Can we go to another tent now? This one smells all musty."

Giving a longing look towards a bunch of the trinkets she had found, Ty Lee sighed before nodding. "Okay. It's not like we don't have time to come back. You-know-who will probably be talking to the Emperor for a while."

Azula had gone on her own mission that day, alone for the sake of connecting the girl's talents together, to be a spokesperson for the 'Kyoshi warriors,' in an attempt to allow them admittance to the palace.

Mai agreed easily, although she mentally confirmed for her own sake that she would never set foot in that vendor's tent again. Were all of them that annoying? At least those in the Fire Nation showed more respect to one of her stature.

Skipping to the next one over, she found herself sighing slightly in contentment. No more frills or horrifying trades from other nations. Nothing adorned the walls and tables except for weapons of every kind. Especially blades, which littered an entire half of the store. Finally in an area she could really understand, she found herself melding with the metal knives.

"Oh, Miss, excellent choice. That is an exquisite piece of history from the great war when the great…"

Tuning out the rattle of the man behind her, it was all Mai could do not to shove it down his throat.

* * *

"So we pair up and each of us gets a tier."

Katara's plan seemed simple enough. Neither of them really wanted to split up, but there didn't seem to be a better way to find Azula throughout the levels of Ba Sing Se. "I'll go with Jet, just in case he needs some emergency healing. Sokka, I want you with Momo so that when you get captured, he can save your hide." Her comment was met with natural protest from her brother. "That leaves Aang and Toph."

"Hey, why are we always together?"

"What is that supposed to mean, Twinkle Toes?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying that we're always put together whenever we pair off."

"We are not, I'm always with Sokka. What the heck is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem, you have the problem!"

The two siblings exchanged a look, unsure what had caused a sudden argument between their two younger companions. "Um…okay. One of you could go with Momo and I'll go with the other. Then we're all happy," Sokka suggested, giving a shameless grin.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not being accused of being uncooperative. I'm going with Twinkle Toes. Aang, we're going now!"

Watching after the two as Toph dragged the struggling Airbender towards their second tier destination, Sokka blinked before shaking his head. "And you guys say I'm nuts," he sighed, holding out his arm for Momo to land on before smiling at Katara. "Good luck."

"You too," she grinned, watching as he walked off, talking rapidly as if he was in deep discussion with the lemur.

"No offense, but he's really not all there," Jet informed her, leaning quite heavily on a stick that improvised as a crutch. Shrugging, Katara just turned her attention to the street they would soon have to make their way through.

"I know, but it's Sokka. What more could I expect?"

"Good point," he shrugged before walking slowly after her. "So are we really looking for a psycho, black haired, Fire Nation princess?"

"Pretty much."

"Sounds like fun."

Unable to stop her laughter at his enthusiasm towards chasing after perhaps the most dangerous person in Ba Sing Se, she nodded. "I guess if you're one who doesn't mind a little bit of adventure in your life."

The rest of their conversation was mindless chatter as they kept their eyes pealed for Azula, hoping to catch any sort of glimpse of a Kyoshi warrior's ensemble. Katara couldn't help but doubt that she would be on the lower tier, but that made it safer for Jet. She didn't quite trust him fighting anything yet, but to have him sit out indefinitely would have just caused him to throw the crutch aside and storm through the city, most likely injuring himself in the process. Why were boys so insistently thick headed?

All of these thoughts were cut off, however, when she heard a very familiar sound. She noticed by the way Jet turned his head that he noticed it too.

"I know, it is completely thrilling," came a monotone voice. By the tone, it was clear the individual thought it was anything but.

Turning around, Katara's thoughts were confirmed. It was, indeed, Mai. With Ty Lee, and she noticed Jet suck in a deep breath. All thoughts of logic went from her mind. These weren't her enemies, they were people who she had become good friends with. Who she could talk to about all of her problems and spent evenings with them when Suki and Toph weren't in town.

"Mai!" she grinned, racing towards them, not even caring that they were in Kyoshi uniforms. How could so many years be erased indefinitely from her mind? "Ty Lee!"

She didn't even notice as Mai's arm tensed before turning towards her, giving one quick flick of her wrist.

* * *

"Mai! Ty Lee!" Zuko had been going through the Market Place with Iroh, getting any supplies they would need for the journey. So far, he was stuck carrying twenty-four packs of all kinds of teas while Iroh haggled for another package. Mai and Ty Lee. The last he remembered, they had been over at the palace. Mai was one of his most trusted advisors, and Ty Lee…outside of being married to Jet, she was usually performing with a circus or playing with her children.

The voice that called to them, however, was even more familiar--and he by any right would have turned the other way to avoid her. To get out of her life like Sokka wanted him to. All these thoughts were pushed aside, however, the moment he heard another voice calling to her. One he also knew distinctly well, for it was the same tone the man had used countless times on the battlefield. This time, however, Jet's tone was one of near anguish as he called _her_ name.

He was shocked that Iroh seemed to not have heard any of it as he patiently conversed with the man in front of him, and inside he nearly screamed. Couldn't he hear what was going on? In an instant the imported teas were at his feet, scattered amongst the dirt and feet of customer's waiting impatiently in line.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" his uncle asked, but Zuko had already raced off towards the direction of the voices. Iroh smiled to himself, watching carefully. He couldn't deny the fact that he was slightly worried about the girl. Spirits knew what was going on over there. This proved, however, to the others and maybe to Zuko himself, that he wasn't completely heartless.

When Zuko finally tore into the tent, he saw a scattered mess. He had to push his way through a crowd of people, and he couldn't see Mai or Ty Lee anywhere--not to mention that Katara and Jet were no where to be seen. But the moment he got his way to the center after a few rough shoves, he found his heart climbing to his throat. Jet kneeled on the ground, his hands shaking as he tried to decide what was the right decision; to remove the dagger embedded in her flesh of her side, or to leave it there. He had uncommon tears running down his cheeks as he pushed strands of hair from her eyes, shaking his head.

"Lady Katara. Please, Katara, just breath. Come on, damnit! I am not leaving without you, none of us are. You are going to make it or so help me, you will regret it."

Never before had Zuko seen Jet so helpless. Never before had he himself felt so lost. He didn't even know what had happened, nor was he a genius with healing. The only thing he knew was that, judging by the wound, it could very well be fatal.

And his last memory of her, besides him leaving her out of anger of her brother, could very well be watching her die.

* * *

There it is! Gosh, it is still so much of a relief for it to be up. It's been nagging at me for a long time. The only reason it's down now is because I was home sick for the past three days. Well, I love you all and hope you enjoy this chapter, even if the ending was a bit...abrupt. R/R, I'd love to know what you think of it (but please no comments on how quickly Suki left. I had a big thing written out and I just couldn't remember half of it so...yeah. I'd rather have it short than something that drags on and is a total bore.) 


	7. Chapter 7

-1Okay, this is just a little update thing. I know we're not supposed to have Author Note's but I do plan on deleting this later on. It's not a bump…it's a cry for a muse help.

Yes: I AM continuing this story. Just having muse blockage on parts. I really want to continue with this. I was wondering if some people would like to help me with getting over this bump I'm having. If so, please review that so I can message you or email you (I don't check my emails on this account so probably not the best to email me)

Also, I know it has been a LONG time. Since the update many things have happened. I was in a car crash with my best friend that many say we are lucky to survive, more shocked that we managed to crawl from the window. And tonight I just found out that my uncle committed suicide and I'm really torn up and I need something to get my mind off of it. Which would be: writing.

I also have a much larger and better written story than this one in the works. It's called "As the World Falls Down" and I need some betas for this one (more than one would work, too, just to get different views. I will not post this story until I have 5 chapters written, but each chapter is huge so I'm wondering if I should break them down into parts or keep them where they are. It is, once again, a Zutara story (of course). Any help on this project would be appreciated. It's going to be, basically, my own Zutara novel--full length, huge plot, and many characters showing up in ways that one wouldn't expect…

Thanks for your time. I understand if you're not reading this story anymore. I also just want to know how many are still reading this so I know whether or not it's worth continuing.


End file.
